Una nueva razón
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en el mundo digital, Impmon vuelve al mundo real en busca de una nueva razón para vivir después de los horribles actos que ha cometido... ¿Y si todavía hubiera personas que le importaran? (Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8)


_En primer lugar, Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation._

 _Bueno, pues la cosa es que esto lo escribí Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

Mi nombre es Impmon, y soy un digimon perdido en el mundo humano que vaga sin rumbo.

El primer recuerdo que tengo es el miedo, el haber huido del mundo digital para evitar ser absorbido, caer por una grieta y luego… me vi en el mundo humano. No tenía rumbo, no tenía ningún sitio donde ir. Recuerdo como los primeros humanos a los que vi huyeron de mí sin tan quisiera tener la oportunidad de preguntarles donde me encontraba, y todos los demás humanos a los que me acercaban huían despavoridos.

La fortuna pareció sonreírme unos días después, fue entonces cuando conocí a dos niños; ellos jugaban en un parque, cuando el menor de ellos se acercó, no parecía tenerme miedo como los otros (tal vez porque era muy pequeño para comprender), la niña que era su hermana mayor se acercó a mí y me preguntó quién era.

Después de contarles lo sucedido, nos pasamos la tarde jugando. Al principio no entendía los juegos de los humanos, pero luego hasta los encontré divertidos, y cuando se hizo tarde, los niños me pidieron que fuera con ellos.

El tiempo que pasé con aquellos dos niños fue el mejor de mi vida, por primera vez pensé que alguien se preocupaba por mí, en el mundo digital no podías tener amigos más allá de los de tu propia especie, todos los demás no dudaban en absorberte para volverse más fuertes, pero Ai y Makoto no eran así… o eso creí, poco después comenzaron a pelearse. Al principio eran peleas inocentes sobre quien tenía más comida que el otro, luego a quien querían más los padres y, finalmente sobre de quién eran los juguetes, no pensé que aquello me involucrara, pero luego pelearon por ver a cuál de los dos le pertenecía, tiraron de mí como si fuera un juguete, me hicieron daño… no podía creerlo, aquellos dos niños a quienes consideraba amigos no me veían más que como un juguete, no comprendían que tenía sentimientos al igual que ellos.

Me fui, hui. No tenía a donde ir, pero no pensaba quedarme allí.

Había sido un estúpido por confiar en los humanos, ellos solo nos veían como objetos, debía ser un digimon de verdad, y preocuparme únicamente por hacerme fuerte y digievolucionar, como todos los demás. Y todo humano que se me cruzara iba a probar mi furia.

Poco después comenzaron a aparecer digimon en este mundo, no creí que fuera un problema hasta que vi que algunos de ellos eran amigos de los humanos, y sus humanos sí se preocupaban por ellos… ¡No podía soportarlo! ¿Por qué ellos sí preocupaban a sus humanos y yo no? La envidia me comía por dentro, y luego estaba la actitud de buenazos de aquellos tres: Guilmon, Renamon y Terriermon que sonreían y eran amables con los humanos, y no solo eso, encima podían digievolucionar.

Tenía que demostrar que estaba por encima, tenía que demostrar que podía ser mejor que ellos… cuando quise demostrarlo luchando contra Indramon me machacó y humilló. Fue después de eso cuando una voz me llamó al mundo digital, era uno de los Deva, Caturamon, quien me ofreció poder a cambio de asesinar a Guilmon y todos los demás… no quería hacerlo, pese a que siempre la tomaba con ellos, ellos fueron amables conmigo y hasta pasamos buenos ratos, como una vez que nos bañamos en un lago, o la vez que Renamon me salvó la vida… pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No había forma de hacerme más fuerte, y no podía volver a ningún lado así que acepté.

Me transformé en un demonio llamado Beelzemon, los recuerdos son borrosos, pero recuerdo haberme sentido poderoso, luego recuerdo la voz de Jen gritando desolada, yo había matado a Leomon, su compañero. Después recuerdo que Guilmon y su entrenador se hicieron uno y me derrotaron, pero no me mataron porque Jen les rogó que no lo hicieran… ¿Por qué? Si yo había matado y absorbido a su compañero…

Poco después volví a ser yo, pero mis fuerzas se habían ido y solo deseaba morirme, pero Renamon me rescató y me llevó de vuelta junto a todos los demás al mundo humano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice algo tan horrible como pactar con los Deva? Si pudiera viajar atrás en el tiempo para evitar hacer aquello y todas las cosas horribles que hice…

Ya no le importaba a nadie, lo único que podía hacer era… encontraría una manera de volver al mundo digital y pedirle a algún digimon que acabara conmigo… era lo mejor que podía hacer, mi vida carecía de sentido… pero antes quería decirles adiós a Ai y Makoto, por muy crueles que hubieran sido tenía que despedirme… pero en su casa no había nadie, no funcionaba la antena, como si se hubiesen evaporado. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a mirar en su habitación, pero tampoco había nada… salvo… encima cómoda había una foto de los pequeños y al lado… era un dibujo hecho a mano, un dibujo de… de mí. Sin duda lo habían hecho ellos, entonces eso significaba que yo les importaba, que realmente había alguien que se preocupaba por mí…

Y no solo ellos, pese a haber matado a Leomon, su ex entrenadora me dejó vivir, y Renamon me había traído de vuelta porque se preocupaba por mí. Quizá los humanos y sus amigos digimon no fueran tan malos, tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo de arreglar lo que hice, quizá y solo quizá algún día logre arreglar todo el mal y conseguir que me perdonen.

Lo primero es encontrar a Ai y Makoto, después ya veremos. Es estupendo tener una nueva razón para vivir.

* * *

 _Está bien el foro, si tienen un rato pásense por allí. Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
